the_amazing_tfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason
Jason is one of the co-deuteragonists of Amazing T. He is one of T's best friends who helps him battle evil and defend the Earth. Appearance Jason wears a sleeveless dark grey jumpsuit with light grey boots. He has a metal belt, two metal bandoliers slung over his shoulders and metal wristbands. He has a light complexion and red, messy, spiky hair. Jason also has red markings on his face that go from his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks. Personality Jason is a very goofy individual. He often cracks jokes or makes comments in incredibly serious situations. He is however far less antagonistic and snarky than his friend T. Jason is very impulsive in nature, often acting without thinking things through such as attacking Joe Larry despite being outmatched. He also often speaks aloud what he is thinking. Jason is very loyal to his friends. When Todd was beaten down by Joe Larry, Jason immediately attacked him to avenge Todd. Jason is very friendly and forgiving as he willing to work with his enemy Joe Larry and was able to diffuse tension between T and Neighus helping them settle their differences in a civil manner and become friends. Jason, like his mentor Terrific G, is a pervert and hentai enthusiast. Like T, he raids G's hentai collection. Biography Jason's past history is relatively unknown, but he was born on Earth and befriended T and Todd as kids. They would train with T's grandfather, Terrific G. Eventually the boys would befriend Jamarkules and regularly visit his shop GameHub to purchase videogames. Jason makes his first appearance in Episode 1, where he visists T along with Todd and informs him of Red Dead Ferdemption 2's release. He goes along with T and Todd to GameHub, where Jamarkules gives the boys the game free of charge and warns them to be careful. The boys are then ambushed by Disruptor and are nearly killed, but are luckily saved by Jamarkules who scares off the mutant warrior. Although the boys are saved, Disruptor gets away with the game. Having other matters to attend to, Jamarkules advises the boys to go get training from Terrific G. In Episode 2, after some training, Jason becomes substantially stronger alongside T and Todd. After one last lesson from Terrific G, the boys head to Ghettopolis to confront Disruptor. Through their teamwork, they are able to defeat him and get ready to confront Joe Larry. In Episode 3, Jason, T and Todd engage Joe Larry in battle. They find their attacks are pretty ineffective against Joe Larry. When Joe Larry puts Todd out of comission with his Doggy Bone Blast, Jason rushes him with an assault of punches, but this does no damage and he is subsequently beaten down by Joe Larry's Flaming Fire Hydrant, leaving it up to T to defeat Joe Larry. After Joe Larry's defeat, having retrieved the game, Jason, along with Todd, suggest T plays the game since he earned it and are surprised he decides to return it. Jamarkules arrives explaining that the boys passed his test by not caving into the game's temptation and congratulates them on proving his worth before leaving. In Episode 4, Jason, T and Todd are taking a stroll on a nice day. Jason, like T, urges Todd to stop being super paranoid about a new threat and relax until they are ambushed by Metal T. Shortly after, they meet the robot's creator, Dr. Peroboleras. Completely outmatched against Metal T, Jason and T go along with Todd's plan to let Dr. P tell his backstory to buy time. After Dr. P finishes telling his story, Metal T gets fed up with Dr. P's incompetence and betrays him, going off to make his own plans for world domination. Helpless against the boys, Dr. P retreats. Jason goes with T and Todd to train to stop Metal T. Jason briefly appears at the end of Episode 5 where he, T and Todd encounter Neighus while trying to locate Metal T's hidden base. In Episode 6, after T and Neighus finish their brief fight, Jason helps the two clear up their misunderstandings. Neighus befriends the group and agrees to join them and help battle Metal T, having nothing better to do. The four are them ambushed by Metal T's minions Rigely and Bruisor. Jason teams up with T to fight Bruisor while Todd and Neighus fight Rigely. The two defeat Bruisor and trick him into revealing the location of Metal T's base. After Rigely retreats and escapes from Todd and Neighus, Jason and T share the location of the base. After Joe Larry's fight with Metal T. Jason goes along with T and company to investigate a huge explosion they sensed in Ghettopolis. Joe Larry reveals Metal T defeated him and is far stronger than they realise. After giving useful insight on Metal T, Jason suggests Joe Larry helps them, which the mutant declines. Jason leaves Ghettopolis with the others when Joe Larry goes to take a shit. Jason returns to G's house to recieve more training. Relationships Power Jason is incredibly powerful by human standards making him a "Super Human" due to his enhanced strength, speed and durability. With light training throughout his childhood, he was able to raise his power level to 100,000. With some more serious training, he quickly increased his power level to 1,000,000, then 12,500,000 and finally around 2,000,000,000. Jason is a fairly skilled and talented martial artist, but he lacks experience. Like T and Todd, his energy manipulation has not been mastered and his energy suppression is imperfect as Metal T's scanner can fully detect his power and Joe Larry could fully sense it as well. Interestingly, despite training less than his friends T and Todd, often looking at hentai instead, Jason still manages to keep up quite well with them, hinting at great hidden potential. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings. * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Teleport: The ability to instantly travel to any location so long as the user can locate it. * Malakaha: A powerful energy blast fired after concentrating and charging up a large amount of energy. This technique was taught to Jason by its creator, Terrific G. ** Mutual Malakaha: A combination of multiple Malakaha beams. * Hentai Harbinger: Jason charges up and fires a spinning hentai magazine which will shred its target like a buzz saw before exploding. Forms and Transformations Trivia * Jason's catchphrase is "Let's get this bread!" Gallery Category:Characters